Air flow conduits found in automotive vehicles typically are flexible and attached to flow control devices, such as solenoid valves, air compressors, etc. by means of various connectors. One such connector is a Legris type connector having fingers with flexible ends which grab the end of the flexible conduit.
However, this type of connector is susceptible to widely varying component manufacturing tolerances which cause the insertion force to vary between extremely high and low magnitudes. In addition, there is no indication of a fully, sealed connection between the conduit and the connector.
Since the conduits, connectors and air operated devices are typically made by different manufacturers, problems can be encountered due to allowable dimensional tolerance buildup between the various parts. An extreme tolerance buildup could create a xe2x80x9cno buildxe2x80x9d situation.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a quick connector devised for air flow conduits which overcomes the problems encountered with previously devised air flow conduit connectors. It would also be desirable to provide such an air flow conduit quick connector which has a low insertion force, provides an indication of a fully sealed connection between the conduit and the air flow conduit, as well as a quick connector which minimizes dimensional tolerance buildup which could create a xe2x80x9cno buildxe2x80x9d situation.
The present invention is an air flow conduit quick connector which is advantageously employed in an application in which a flexible air flow conduit is attached in fluid flow communication to an air flow control device, such as a solenoid valve, air compressor, etc. The quick connector of the present invention finds additional advantageous use with air operated devices and air flow conduits employed in automotive vehicles.
In one aspect of the invention, a connection is provided between an air flow conduit, a conduit having an end form with an annular enlarged diameter flange spaced from one end of the conduit, and an air flow use device. The connection is provided by a quick connector which includes a seal member mounted on the conduit adjacent to the flange, a port adapted to be carried on an air flow device, the port having a through bore extending therethrough and a shoulder formed between an intermediate tubular portion and an enlarged end portion and a housing having a through bore extending between first and second ends. A transverse aperture is formed in the housing intersecting the through bore. A retainer is insertable through the transverse bore. The end form of the conduit is insertable into the housing with the flange on the end form spaced from the second end of the housing. The port is insertable through the first end of the housing into the through bore to a fully sealed position in engagement with the end form of the conduit wherein the retainer is movable through the transverse bore to bring one side edge of the retainer into engagement with the shoulder on the port to prevent axial displacement of the port from the conduit.
In one aspect, the shoulder on the port is spaced from a first end of the port. The flexible conduit has an inner conduit and an outer conduit disposed over the inner conduit, the end form disposed on the inner conduit and projecting outward from one end of the outer conduit. The end of the outer conduit preferably abuts the second end of the housing.
An inner surface as formed adjacent the second end of the housing in the through bore. The inner surface is positioned bias the flange on the conduit into engagement with the port.
In another aspect of the invention, the housing includes a chamber axially spaced from the transverse bore. The chamber receives the joined end form and the end portion of the port.
Also, the housing includes a slot extending from the second end partially through the housing. The slot receives the end form of the conduit for insertion of the end form of the conduit into the chamber in the housing.
The present air flow control quick connector overcomes many of the problems encountered with previously devised air flow quick connectors typically used in automotive vehicles. The quick connector of the present invention provides a fully sealed, secure connection between a flexible air flow conduit and an air flow control device; while at the same time providing low insertion force, high pull out force and an indication of a fully sealed connection. The quick connector to the present invention also minimizes any impact from allowable dimensional tolerance build up in the flexible conduit, the quick connector and the air flow control device which could create an xe2x80x9cout of tolerancexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cno buildxe2x80x9d connection.